Star Trek III: The Search for Spock
"A Dying Planet. A Fight For Life. The Search For Spock." "Join The Search." James T. Kirk steals the Enterprise to recover Spock's regenerated body from the Genesis Planet. Summary As a result of Khan Noonien Singh's attempt to kill James T. Kirk using the Genesis Device in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, Spock is dead and a new planet has been created from matter within the Mutara Nebula. Dejected over the loss of Spock, the crew returns to port aboard the ''Enterprise'' for essential repairs to their ship, which was severely damaged in the battle against Khan. However, when they arrive, they are shocked to discover that the Enterprise is to be scrapped. Leonard McCoy, meanwhile, is, seemingly inexplicably, being driven insane. With an unexpected visit from Sarek, Kirk discovers that McCoy is actually harboring Spock's katra. When Harry Morrow refuses to allow Kirk to return to the Genesis Planet, which the Federation has deemed off-limits to everyone except the science crew of [[USS Grissom|USS Grissom]], Kirk and his crew steal the Enterprise from Spacedock and head to Genesis on their own. Kirk is not the only person interested in illicitly going to Genesis. Kruge, a Klingon commanding a Bird-of-Prey, has acquired Kirk's own report on Project Genesis. Impressed by the power inherent to the process, Kruge resolves to travel to Genesis and seize whatever information he can. Kruge regards the Genesis torpedo as a powerful weapon, not as means of creating life. In orbit of Genesis, the Grissom's sensors discover Spock's casket on the surface harboring a life form that they cannot identify. Saavik and David_Marcus transport down to conduct a closer examination of the life form. The duo discovers the unidentifiable life form to be an evolved form of microbes that had been present on the casket's surface when it was launched from the Enterprise. Opening the casket, they are puzzled to find Spock's body missing entirely, although they recover the burial robe. Before the scientists can speculate further they are interrupted by what sounds like somebody screaming in the distance, and Saavik and Dr. Marcus set off to find the source. After a final futile appeal to Morrow, Kirk's plan to return to Genesis begins to take shape. Despite being reassigned to the [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] as 'Captain of Engineering', Scotty secretly makes essential repairs to the Enterprise in addition to slaving the ship's controls to the main bridge. Uhura accepts a post as a transporter operator in San Francisco, with the covert task of beaming Kirk and company aboard the Enterprise at the required moment. Matters are complicated when Dr. McCoy, influenced by the katra, is arrested by Federation Security while attempting to charter a civilian ship to Genesis, independent of his shipmates' efforts. Kirk and Sulu are forced to rescue the doctor. In the process they assault Federation personnel and the trio barely escape from the prison. With the doctor secure, Kirk and his crew (minus Uhura, who makes her way directly to Vulcan) rendezvous aboard the Enterprise which is still docked within Spacedock. Unable to stop the Enterprise from opening the bay doors, the Excelsior is ordered to pursue. However, due to sabotage carried out by Scotty, the Excelsior's transwarp drive fails to activate and the Enterprise escapes at warp speed. Unaware of events back in Sol, Saavik and Dr. Marcus locate a young Vulcan boy and concludes that it is Spock, somehow regenerated by the same process that created the Genesis planet. Captain Esteban, citing regulations, refuses to permit Spock to be beamed aboard the Grissom immediately. This turns out to be fortuitous as shortly afterward the Grissom is unintentionally destroyed by Kruge's vessel. Kruge had desired to take the science ship, and its data, intact and in a rage executes the subordinate responsible for the 'lucky shot'. Now marooned on the surface and in danger of being captured, Saavik, Dr. Marcus, and Spock flee to more defensible ground. Memorable Quotes "I... have ''had... en''ough'' of... you!" : - '''Kirk', kicking Kruge into the lava "Forgive me, T'Lar. My logic...is uncertain, where my son is concerned." : - Sarek, requesting Spock's katra be reunited with his body "Because the needs of the one outweighed the needs of the many." : - Kirk, explaining to Spock why he returned for him "Jim – your name is Jim!" : - Spock, as his memory begins to return "The more they overthink the plumbing, the easier it is to stop up the drain!" : - Scotty, explaining how the removal of four small parts cripples the [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]]. "You Klingon bastard, you killed my son. You Klingon bastard you killed my son! You Klingon bastard." : - Kirk, to Kruge just after David dies "I give two minutes, for you and your gallant crew." : - Kruge, shortly after the death of David "Up your shaft." : - Scotty, to Excelsior's turbolift. "I'd be greatful Admiral, if you'd give the word." : - Scotty, to Admiral Kirk on the Enterprise Bridge "Fine, I'll kill you later." : - Kirk, to Klingon officer. "You should beam the Vulcan up too." "No." "Why not?" "Because you wish it." : - Kirk and Kruge, speaking on Genesis. Background Information * Harve Bennett's 16-page outline for this film was entitled Return To Genesis. * This movie marks the first live-action appearance of Ambassador Sarek (Mark Lenard) since his introduction seventeen years earlier in TOS: "Journey to Babel" (not counting TAS: "Yesteryear"). * Judi Durand voices her first computer in this movie. She goes on to play the Cardassian computer voice in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * The ''Excelsior''-class, the ''Oberth''-class, and the Klingon Bird-of-Prey all make their first appearances here. They will continue to be used in Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. The Bird-of-Prey appears in every subsequent movie, until Star Trek: Generations, its last movie appearance. * In an early draft of the script, the Klingon Bird-of-Prey was originally to be a stolen Romulan vessel (the red "feather design" of the wings' underside was designed with the original Romulan Bird-of-Prey in mind), but that detail was dropped from the final draft. * Leonard Nimoy originally wanted Edward James Olmos as Kruge, but Paramount nixed the casting. Olmos would go on to play William Adama in Ronald D. Moore's Battlestar Galactica revival in 2003. * The climactic fight between Kirk and Kruge was originally supposed to feature huge boulders that would "burst" up from the ground. On the day of shooting, however, the boulders failed to work properly and the scene was shot without them. * This film features the first appearance of tribbles since TAS: "More Tribbles, More Troubles". * Paramount continued its practice of seeking Design Patents for designs from the Star Trek movies with this film as well. It obtained patents for several props, the ''Excelsior'', and the Klingon Bird-of-Prey. * Filming on Star Trek III began on Monday, . The opening scene on the Enterprise bridge was the first to be filmed. * During production, a fire broke out behind the Paramount lot which caused minor damage to the Genesis Planet set. Among those who assisted in putting out the fire was actor William Shatner. Links and References Cast *William Shatner as Kirk *Leonard Nimoy as Spock *DeForest Kelley as McCoy *James Doohan as Scotty *Walter Koenig as Chekov *George Takei as Sulu *Nichelle Nichols as Uhura *Robin Curtis as Saavik *Merritt Butrick as David *Phil Morris as Trainee Foster *Scott McGinnis as "Mr. Adventure" *Robert Hooks as Admiral Morrow *Carl Steven as Spock, age 9 *Vadia Potenza as Spock, age 13 *Stephen Manley as Spock, age 17 *Joe W. Davis as Spock, age 25 ;The Merchantship *Paul Sorenson as [[Merchantman personnel#Captain|the Merchantman captain]] *Cathie Shirriff as Valkris ;The Klingons *Christopher Lloyd as Kruge *Stephen Liska as Torg *John Larroquette as Maltz *Dave Cadente as the Sergeant *Bob Cummings as Gunner #1 *Branscombe Richmond as Gunner #2 ;USS Grissom *Phillip R. Allen as Captain Esteban *Jeanne Mori as Helm *Mario Marcelino as Communications ;The Bar *Allan Miller as the Alien *Sharon Thomas as the Waitress *Conroy Gedeon as the Civilian Agent ;The Excelsior *James B. Sikking as Captain Styles *Miguel Ferrer as First Officer ;The Vulcans *Mark Lenard as Sarek *Katherine Blum as the Child *Dame Judith Anderson as T'Lar (credited as "High Priestess") ;Others *Gary Faga as Prison Guard #1 *Douglas Alan Shanklin as Prison Guard #2 *Grace Lee Whitney as Janice Rand (credited as "Woman in Cafeteria") *Charles Correll as Spacedock Worker (uncredited) ;Stand-Ins * Robin Kellick * Phil Weyland * Kimberly L. Ryusaki * Steve Blalock ;Voices * Frank Welker as Spock's screaming * Teresa E. Victor as ''Enterprise'' Computer * Harve Bennett as Flight Recorder * Judi Durand as Spacedock controller * Frank Force as (''Excelsior'') Elevator Voice * The Loop Group as Background Voices Stunts * John Meier as Stunt Double for William Shatner * Al Jones as Stunt Double for Christopher Lloyd * Steve Blalock * Don Charles McGovern * David Burton * Tom Morga * Phil Chong * Alan Oliney * Eddy Donno * Chuck Picerni, Jr. * Kenny Endoso * Danny Rodgers * Jim Halty * Frank James Sparks * Chuck Hicks * David Zellitti * Jeff Jensen Media * "Genesis Project" by Craig Hundley * "I Remember You" by Johnny Mercer & Victor Schertzinger * "That Old Black Magic" by Johnny Mercer & Harold Arlen * "Tangerine" by Johnny Mercer & Victor Schertzinger References Altair water; antimatter inducer; auto-destruct; blue alert; chimpanzee; cloaking device; computer voice; ''Constitution''-class; d'k tahg; Deltan; Earth Spacedock; ''Enterprise'', USS; ''Excelsior''-class; ''Excelsior'', USS; ''Federation''-class; French language; Genesis Device; Genesis (planet); Genesis sector; "Great Experiment, The"; ''Grissom'', USS; ''Hermes''-class; katra; kellicam; Klingon Bird-of-Prey; Klingon Empire; Klingon monster dog; Klingonese; Klingons; Kruge's Bird-of-Prey; lexorin; medical tricorder; McCoy, David; Merchantman; Mount Seleya; ''Oberth''-class; Old City Station; phaser type-2; Project Genesis; protomatter; prototype; ''Saladin''-class; shakedown cruise; Orbital shuttle; Skon; Solkar; terminium; transwarp computer; transwarp drive; tricorder; Vulcan; Vulcans; Vulcan gong; warp drive External Links * * * Filming Locations at Film in America Search for Spock, The de:Star Trek III: Auf der Suche nach Mr. Spock es:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock fr:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock nl:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock sv:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock